Bryan In Wonderland
by youkai yoshimitsu
Summary: My form of Alice In Wonderland


**This is my telling of Alice in Wonderland. i used all of my friends as characters. I have no ownership of Alice in Wonderland, but I do own this plot..... At leats I think I do. I play the Chechire cat and the Caterpillar.... Yay!!**

**Chapter I**

**Down the bunny hole.**

**IT was a beauful rainy day in France and Bryan decided to go for a long strole in the park yet it was unacceptable thing to do during the victorian era. A soaked waiste-coat and black slacks was quit an improper atire. During this walk he stumbuled on a quit puculier sight. He saw a Brown rabbit running throught the rain wearing a black bow-tie and a watch atached to his skin and a pocket sown onto his waiste. He ran after the rabbit to see what was going on. Soon the rabbit ran down a hole about two feet wide. So ofcorse he followed the rabbit down the bunny hole to see what was going on. As soon as he went into the hole he fell and kept falling at an incretable rate and never slowed down. So he decided to take a nap. Soon he was awoken to a sharp pain in his hip and relised that he fell upon some fire place logs. so he craled out of the fire place to find a long hall way filled with doors and a very small door. So he checked out all the doors and every one opened except the small one so he looked for a key but he didn't find one so he sat there for no reason. Then a bottle hit him on his head that had a tag around the neck that siad (1) DRINK Me (2) Check your pocket. BRyan found this curious and decided to drink the liquad. He enjoyed the flavor of the drink and for some reason started to shrink. When he was only three inches high he checked his pocket and found a key that was much to big to fit in his pocket. He dragged it to the small door to put it in the key hole but couldn't pick it up. so he started pacing and found a box that said eat my so he ate it and started to grow. Soon he couldn't evan move. He soon started to bleed and it wouldn't stop. **

**Chapter II**

**Pool of blood**

**The blood started to rise and was at most a foot high, Then Bryan started to shirnk and became three inches again. He started to swim around and found a bat swiming in the blood and started to lap up the blood. Bryan swam up to the bat and asked him if he knew the way out but the bat replide in a solume tone........ no... Bryan waited for a while and found the dry land. He swam up and brought the bat with him and had the bat lick off the blood.**

**ChapterIII**

**Advise from the cat and the caterpillar**

**After a while Bryan walked off and found the Brown rabbit. The Brown rabbit asked if Bryan to go get his gloves and fan. Bryan told the rabbit no and to tell him what was going on. The rabbit told Bryan no and to go see the Chechire cat and the caterpillar for all of the information he wanted. So he walked off and soon came to a jungle of grass and saw four mushrooms sitting there. On two shrooms there was a cat sitting down andon the other one there was a caterpillar they were both puffing on the same hookah. Before Bryan came into view the cat invited Bryan to come sit and puff on the third hose of the hookah. Bryan came and started smoking so that he wouldnt be rude. So, what do you want to know about this place? Said the cat in a mello tone. I want to know what is going on around this place. Said Bryan in a very announcing voice. Well started the Chechire cat in a sollem tone and decide to get the caterpillar to tell him. The caterpillar scratched his head with the hookah pipe and looked at Bryan and said with a pleasent voice what do you think is going on. For the things that happen are only what you think is happening. If you want a more real answer than go to the tea party but you must be very polite or the Dark Queen will deal with you. The chechire cat can stand on his head now because he wasn't polite. Ok i'll go and see her. Were is she? If yuo go down the path in the woods and go to the right. Said the Chechire cat.**

**ChapterIV**

**The dark tea party **

**After a long walk through the woods Bryan heared very loud rock music and started to follow it. Soon he found a tea party. There was a young woman wering all black and sitting in a throne like chair. On one side of the table sat a cat wering a top hat sitting in a very queer chair that was to odd to describe, and on the other side there was a frog that was sitting in a high chair. After inspecting the group he desided to join the party. When he sat down the group went silent and stared at Bryan and then went on back to what they were doing. Ahhm...may I introduce my self said Bryan in an intruding voice. IF you must yet it's just a waste of time and breath said the dark queen in a rude manor. well i'm Bryan. Really!!!! said the dark queen in a very suprised tone. We need to talk my friends. for some raeson the people left the table to talk. Soon the group came back and sat down. We need to take you to the queen of cards said the dark queen in a solem tone. yes yes owe chosen one said the frog while hopping around quite happily. Shut it !!!!!! said the cat and jumped up and ate the frog and spat the corpse in a tea pot. Come now we must go to the queens.**

**ChapterV**

**The queen**

**When Bryan came to the queen's castle he was in ah. Wow the queens castle is bigger than the queen of france's castle. Said bryan in amazment. So were is the queen said bryan. And at that moment bryan heard "off with his head" in the background. Nevermind I found her. so what do I do? Well you go meet her said the dark queen. Bryan ran off to go meet her and found him self in front of an ugly women that was fat and hideus. Who are you? You little waste of gods time. said the queen in an angry voice. I'm rbyan and you are hideus I mean the queen. Why you piece of trash!!!!!!! ooooofffff wwwwiiitthhh hhhiiisss hheeaadd!!!!. nothing happened and the queens face got reder and reder. Josh, Greg, Shawna get over here. Shouted the queen. Alright we're coming. said the three cards. Now kill this piece of trash. said the queen calmly( finally no more shouting) We dont want to said the cards. Fine then Chloe, Anna Grace, Evan come here now!!!! shouted the queen ( more shouting uuuuggggggghhhhh) Yes Ma'am said the three suck ups all together. Kill him now. Yes ma'am. I think not shouted Bryan and he brout out his rapier and slit the queens throat and stabbed the Chloe, Anna grace, and Evan. Yay shouted the cards and the march kitty and the dark queen. **

**Chapter VI**

**The new ruler**

**What just happened said Bryan you just killed the queen said the dark queen. Is that good said Bryan. Yes it is said the march kitty. You see there was a tablet that said that a french man was to save use from the evil queen and become ruler. said the march kitty very rapidly. So this means i'm the ruler. yes said the cards. I have an idea said Bryan, and within an hour the tea party was held in the queens court yard. So are these all the percks of wonderland? asked Bryan. Of course not you can do anything you want here answered the March Kitty. well then we shall listen to some music. Bryan said in a very content voice. **

**Chapter VII**

**Wonderland forever**

**After a while Bryan relised that every thing wasn't real and that he couldn't stay for ever unless he could sleep for ever. "I will wake for a while and be back for ever" said Bryan. When Bryan woke he was in his room with his loving maid beside his bed. "Shawna please come with me we shall rule a world forever and love each other forever." Bryan said. "your not making any sence Bryan how can a prince and a maid stay together for ever." She said. "You'll see very soon just follow me to the roof." he said with a weird smirk on his face. Soon after many flights of stairs and alot of explaining Bryan and Shawna stood on the roof of a four story Victorian house. "Remember dland on your neck not you head." Bryan's smile got larger and larger. Soon all of the family came to the roof all trying to talk Bryan and Shawna from jumping. Bryan turned to the crowd and said with a smile "Soon we will leave this world and rule another." After the end of the sentence Bryan and Shawna jumped and left for wonderland. "They never died but put then selfs into a coma. I would know i'm the narator." the Chichire cat said with a huge smile on his face. "Now if you don't mind I have a party to join, and a beautiful cat to see. Good bye." Soon the cat disapearred.**

**Please e-mail me at **

**go easy it's my first time.**


End file.
